


baby, let's do it all over again

by icecreamhour



Series: lips so good [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: jackson asks, and jinyoung always gives.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: lips so good [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043898
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	baby, let's do it all over again

**Author's Note:**

> jinson called to me, said 'jangle must write jinson spit kink fic sequel' so here i am

Jackson asked for this— and Jinyoung is always more than happy to comply. He’s always willing to try something for Jinyoung, and it’s only natural that he would too. He remembers the first time, with Jinyoung prodding his fingers into his mouth only to spit right onto his tongue. It’s still as hot and wet, the messy way that both of them like it. Open mouths, just to let the spit dribble down Jackson’s chin until Jinyoung slides his fingers against his tongue again. 

It’s different tonight. Jinyoung walked him through it, carefully putting the ring gag on him to let his mouth stay open. He pets Jackson’s hair, pulling his head back until he’s looking up at Jinyoung through his eyelashes. He’s drooling already, dripping down from the o-ring gag and spilling down his chin. There isn’t a lot, and Jinyoung traces his fingers around the gag. 

“So pretty, Seunie,” Jinyoung praises him. He leans down again, tilting Jackson’s face up at the right angle for him to spit into his mouth. It doesn’t catch his tongue completely, partially hitting the sides of the gag while Jackson tries to swallow as much of it as he can, even if the gag stops him. He does it a second time, spitting onto the side of Jackson’s face while he smears it into his skin. He drools more this time, and Jinyoung drags his fingers across the gag while he slides one finger down Jackson’s tongue. “You like this, don’t you?” 

Jackson can’t speak like this, not with his mouth forced open by the ring. He can only nod, and Jinyoung hums and pulls on his hair again. It’s not too tight— and Jinyoung lets go of his hair in favor of trailing his hands down Jackson’s chest. He’s a little more sensitive, his nipples still wet with Jinyoung’s spit after he already nipped at the skin before putting on the gag. He’s drawing it out tonight, seeing how long Jackson can go before he’s whining and whimpering for more. 

He can only watch while Jinyoung holds something in his hands— a gold chain between his fingers. Jackson’s nipples have always been more sensitive, and especially now when Jinyoung puts the clamps on. They’ve used them a couple of times before, and Jackson is more eager tonight than ever. He’s so careful even when the clamps are on, and Jinyoung drags his fingers along the chain that holds them together. He lets it fall against his chest, and Jackson waits for his next move. 

“Hands and knees, please,” Jinyoung says, pushing down on Jackson’s lower back. 

He’s quick to comply, even though he feels his jaw start to ache from the gag keeping his mouth open. He’s drooling excessively, spilling out of his mouth and down his chin until he’s even messier than the first time. Jinyoung trails his hands down Jackson’s back, further and further until he gets his hands around Jackson’s waist. He pulls him in a bit closer and stops when Jackson tries to move his hips back. 

“Don’t get too eager, Seunie,” Jinyoung reminds him. “Or you won’t get your reward.” 

Jackson can only let out a gagged noise, and all he hears is Jinyoung’s low hum in response. He spreads his cheeks apart with his hands, spitting right onto his taint when he pushes them further apart. He rubs it into his skin, letting the saliva mix with the cold lube that Jinyoung drips down onto his hole. It’s so wet already, and Jinyoung spits on him again, rubbing as much of it into Jackson’s skin and right onto his taint. He moves his fingers in small, circular motions and Jackson doesn’t know how much longer he can keep up like this. 

Jinyoung pushes one finger in slowly, just to test and see if Jackson will move. He keeps his hips still, and Jinyoung wraps one hand around his waist. It’s tight enough to bruise, just the way Jackson likes it when Jinyoung pushes in even deeper. Jackson can only whine around the gag while his tongue sits out, wet against his lips while he watches a long string of spit drip down from his mouth. He wishes Jinyoung could see how messy he is now, the way Jinyoung always told him he should be. Wet and drooling just to have a taste of Jinyoung’s cock in his mouth, only he’s not allowed to have it yet. 

“You’re doing so well, Seunie,” Jinyoung hums. “Staying so still while I play with you like this,” he drawls and adds a second finger. He crooks his fingers slightly, and Jackson lets out another loud whine when he brushes his fingers against his prostate. There are so many sensations at once— the clamps, the gag, and Jinyoung’s fingers when he fucks them back into him. The rush is all going to his head at once, and his cock is hard and heavy between his legs, untouched and leaking precome. 

He tries to beg for it— to beg for another finger, or to feel Jinyoung’s cock pressed up against him before he’s even ready. Only it comes out slurred, Jackson’s whines are still nothing but incoherent and soft  _ aahhh's _ while Jinyoung pushes him to his limits. He knows that Jinyoung enjoys this, seeing Jackson whine and beg until he can get Jinyoung to spit in his mouth again. It’s where it all started, anyway— and Jackson keeps on drooling the more he thinks about it. 

Jinyoung adds a third, moving his fingers slowly this time. He’s still stretching him open with the languid movement of his long, slender fingers while Jackson tries not to touch the chain between his nipple clamps. He wants to pull on them, to feel the chain drop against his skin but he can’t until Jinyoung says he can. It’s getting harder to stay still, and Jackson’s thighs tremble when Jinyoung brushes his fingers against his prostate again. 

“Hhh,” Jackson groans, and Jinyoung withdraws his fingers. He’s never felt more empty, and Jinyoung lets his own spit dribble down onto Jackson’s back. He can always feel it, just before Jinyoung presses his chest against Jackson’s back until he can feel his whole body. He’s warm and solid and gives Jackson a little relief off of his hands. 

“Seunie,” Jinyoung hums against his neck. He lets his fingers brush past the gag again, barely touching Jackson’s lips as he moves them further down until he’s clasping the chain between his fingers. Jackson bites down harder around the gag, and Jinyoung pulls on the chain until Jackson can feel it again— the right balance of pleasure and pain. Jinyoung perfected it, knowing Jackson’s body better than anyone, even himself. He lifts Jackson up, releasing his pull on the chain while he gets the both of them back on their knees. 

“Please,” Jackson whines. It doesn’t sound that way, and Jackson can only feel Jinyoung press his teeth against his neck when Jackson tries to make another sound. The gag is already so wet around his mouth, with a mix of spit and tears dripping further down his neck and almost to his chest now. Jinyoung wraps one arm around Jackson’s neck, careful but not tight enough for it to be uncomfortable. He keeps one hand firm around his waist while he can feel Jinyoung’s cock pressing right against his taint. He’s just as slow as he is with his fingers, pushing his cock deeper and deeper until he fully bottoms out. Jackson’s waited so long for the feeling of it, his cock wet with spit and lube while completely filling him up. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the size of it, with Jinyoung so big and making him sob with the smallest movement of his hips. 

Jackson stays still for him, letting Jinyoung move and continue taking control like this. He’s always liked this, telling Jackson what to do and Jackson liked to listen. Jackson tries so hard to be good, staying still while Jinyoung slowly fucks his hips into him. It’s not enough, and Jackson only wants more. He builds up a pace, more gentle than Jackson is used to. He whimpers again, trying to make any word come out of his mouth other than a desperate whine. He can only hear Jinyoung’s low hum in his throat, wrapping his arm tighter around Jackson’s neck while he fucks into him. Jackson is dizzy at this point, unable to think about anything else besides Jinyoung’s cock filling him up.

He can’t stop it from happening, but he slips up. He moves his hands, trying to brace himself on the headboard but Jinyoung stops. He tightens his grip on Jackson’s waist, and slowly pulls out while all Jackson can do is whine and drool around the gag. He’s biting down hard on it, with his mouth held open in a perfect  _ O _ shape. 

“Seunie,” Jinyoung says, with just a hint of disappointment in his voice. “Didn’t I tell you not to move?” 

Jackson only visibly nods, feeling even more drool fall down his chin. It’s already made its way to his chest, clinging to the chain that sticks to his skin. 

Jinyoung moves him, pushing Jackson down onto his back and letting him settle against the pillows. He’s a little more comfortable now from being on his knees for so long, and Jinyoung trails his hands softly against Jackson’s chest, rubbing the mix of Jackson’s spit over the clamps and onto his nipples. His skin is flushed red, and Jackson whimpers when Jinyoung takes the chain between his fingers and tugs on it lightly. 

“I guess I’ll just have to give you something else,” Jinyoung hums and pulls on the chain again. “Your mouth is so pretty for me, Seunie,” Jinyoung coos, and lets his other hand rest underneath Jackson’s chin. He knows how much Jinyoung loves seeing him like this, wet and open while Jinyoung slips his fingers into Jackson’s mouth. He wants to close his mouth around them, but he still can’t, letting Jinyoung’s fingers slip out of his mouth. Jinyoung lets out a low hum, the corners of his lips moving up slightly when he can tell how desperate Jackson is for it. 

He’s still pulling on the chain, with the clamps tugging on his nipples, and Jackson whimpers as Jinyoung leans in close to his face. He’s licking his lips, and Jackson can’t help but watch when Jinyoung spits into his mouth again, just perfectly missing so it’ll get on his face and drip down his lips. Jinyoung only pushes it into his mouth with his fingers until he’s drooling more around his fingers. He still wants to be good, trying so hard not to pull Jinyoung in even closer until their chests are pressed up against each other. Jinyoung only pulls on the chain again just before slipping his fingers out of his mouth. 

“You can be good for the rest of the night, right?” Jinyoung asks. He lets go of the chain, letting it stick to his chest with the rest of Jackson’s spit shining off of it. Jackson nods eagerly, and he watches as Jinyoung shifts on the bed. “I can’t tell if you like this better,” Jinyoung murmurs, and reaches over to their drawer to pull out that same dildo he used the first time. “The o-ring, or this.” He holds the dildo in his hands, slicking it up with lube while he’s settled between Jackson’s legs. 

He spreads out a little further, letting Jinyoung in the space between them. He drools at the sight of it, Jinyoung moving his hands up Jackson’s thighs while pressing the dildo against his taint. He wishes it was something more— something real, like Jinyoung, but he’ll have to settle for now. 

“Only good boys get the real thing, Seunie,” Jinyoung says, pushing the tip of the dildo past his rim. “Haven’t you learned that by now?” 

Jackson’s eyes get a little teary, his jaw already too sore from the gag. He only whimpers again when Jinyoung slowly pushes the dildo inside, barely going in deep enough to give him any pleasure from it. Jinyoung draws it out again, the tip teasing around the rim while tears fall down his cheek, mixing with the mess of spit all over his face. He’s never salivated this much before, and Jinyoung looks so proud every time he sees Jackson wear the gag.

He pushes the dildo in deeper this time, and Jackson can’t keep quiet. Jinyoung picks up the pace, moving the dildo in and out of him while he tugs on Jackson’s nipple clamps again. It’s almost like it’s not even a punishment this time, with Jinyoung fucking the dildo into him and playing with his sore, sensitive nipples. He’s already a sobbing mess, with his cock weeping precome onto his stomach while his body feels like it’s floating. Jackson can’t look away, not when Jinyoung always looks at him like he’s carrying his entire heart. 

“Seunie,” Jinyoung breathes out. “Seunie.” His voice has never sounded so sweet, coming out of his lips just above a whisper like he’s singing Jackson’s name out. “God, you’re perfect.” 

Jackson feels like his heart might skip a beat. He’s never felt so good, the raw feeling of it building up just from Jinyoung’s words. He whines around the gag again, waiting for Jinyoung to give him something more for being good this time. Jackson’s always been good, especially when it’s Jinyoung. He slows down his pace again, pushing the dildo in until he’s completely bottomed out. Jinyoung stops, leaving it inside of him while he presses down on the base to make sure that Jackson is full. 

“You sound so pretty like this, Seunie,” Jinyoung says, lowering his voice. He moves forward, just close enough that Jinyoung is in front of him with his cock right in front of his face. Jackson thinks his tongue might be sitting out a little bit, with more saliva spilling out of his mouth. He can’t stop it anymore, and Jinyoung’s hands are on his chest again, pulling at the chain between his fingers while he rubs his spit all over Jackson’s chest. His chest is shining, and Jinyoung keeps pressing his fingers into the skin along with the chain until Jackson lets out another soft whine. 

Jinyoung picks up on this and lets the chain fall back on Jackson’s chest while he holds his cock in his hands. He’s just inches away from Jackson’s face now, and he can’t help but drool even more. He thinks Jinyoung will give him something more, more than the dildo still inside of him and he just wants to take as much as Jinyoung will give him. 

“You have to earn my cock in your mouth, Seunie,” Jinyoung reminds him. He gently touches his face, brushing some of the spit and tears off of his cheek. His face is still wet, and he watches while Jinyoung strokes his cock with one hand. He wants to touch, but Jinyoung still hasn’t told him that he can. If he wasn’t wearing the gag he’d be begging, but he can’t make any other noises besides tiny whimpers that come out of his wet mouth. 

Jinyoung fucks into his fist, watching Jackson whine and keep his hands still. Jackson’s vision blurs, tears welling in his eyes from how sore his jaw is from the gag. He can tell Jinyoung is close already, holding in his groans while he quickens his pace. He’s even closer to Jackson’s face now, the head of his cock barely touching his lips when Jinyoung lets out a choked out moan and comes all over Jackson’s face. He tries to catch it with his mouth, only Jackson can’t swallow any of it. It mixes with the rest of his spit on his face, and Jinyoung settles right on top of Jackson while he presses two fingers against Jackson’s chin, spreading the mess of spit and come across his face and down onto his chest. 

Jackson wonders if he looks pretty like this, the spit and come shining on his face and dripping down to his chest until he’s painted every part of his body. Jinyoung is already taking off the clamps, and Jackson gasps at the relief. He’s so red and sore, and it’s not long after when Jinyoung carefully takes the o-ring gag off from around his mouth. He traces his fingers along Jackson’s lower lip, pushing some of the spit and come back into his mouth until Jackson swallows around his fingers. 

“So pretty and messy just for me,” Jinyoung hums. Jinyoung leans in close, his lips hovering right over Jackson’s but he still doesn’t kiss him yet. Jackson wonders if he could just lean in, only Jinyoung presses his lips to his jaw, letting his tongue run down to his collarbone while the mess of both of their spit lays on his tongue. He shudders when Jinyoung laps his tongue over one of his nipples, and Jackson tries so hard not to move his hips to give himself some relief. 

He moves further down until he’s settled between the space of Jackson’s legs again. The dildo is still there, and Jinyoung firmly pushes it until Jackson can feel it brushing against his prostate again. He’s already so sensitive without his cock being touched at all tonight, and Jinyoung wraps his hand around the base. He watches as Jinyoung lowers his head again, swiping his tongue over the tip of his cock while Jackson can finally get a grasp on his words again. 

“Please,” Jackson begs. He gets his hands in Jinyoung’s hair, trying to pull him down but Jinyoung still won’t move. He spits on Jackson’s cock, letting it drip down with the mix of precome. He rubs his thumb over the head again, and Jackson bucks his hips upward without even thinking about it.

“Seunie,” Jinyoung says, holding that same tone of disappointment in his voice. “Don’t you want to feel good?” 

“Yes,” Jackson whines. “I want to.” 

“It doesn’t seem like you do,” Jinyoung sighs. “Can’t even stay still.” 

“I can,” Jackson says, and loosens his grip from around Jinyoung’s neck. “I can stay still.” 

“We’ll see,” Jinyoung hums. He pushes the base of the dildo again, and Jackson lets out another choked out moan. He can’t last much longer, and Jinyoung doesn’t even touch his cock this time. He spits on Jackson’s cock again, watching as it drips down while Jinyoung pins him to the bed with one firm hand around his waist. 

He laps his tongue over the head again, and Jackson lets a string of words come out of his mouth. He doesn’t even know what he’s begging for this time, screwing his eyes shut until he can feel Jinyoung’s tongue move down the length of his cock and down to his balls. He’s so close, and just when he thinks Jinyoung is going to keep going, he stops. 

“Seunie,” Jinyoung says, lowering his voice. “Do you think you deserve to come tonight?” 

“Yes,” Jackson breathes out. “Please,” he whimpers. 

“You stayed so still,” Jinyoung sounds a little prouder this time, and Jackson thinks he might feel his heart swell out of his chest. “Can you keep being good for me, Seunie?” 

“Yes,” Jackson nods. 

“Good boy,” Jinyoung hums, and starts slowly stroking Jackson’s cock again. He pushes at the base of the dildo again, letting it sit deep inside while Jinyoung keeps playing with his cock. He’s already so sensitive, and Jackson bites down on his lip every time Jinyoung rubs his thumb over the head. He spits on Jackson’s cock one last time, and Jackson leans his head back into the pillows when he finally comes, his entire body coming undone while Jinyoung takes care of him, licking up as much of his come as possible until he’s clean. 

“Jinyoung,” Jackson whimpers. 

Jinyoung moves, letting his hand rest against Jackson’s chest before pulling him in for a wet, messy kiss. Jackson can still taste himself on Jinyoung’s tongue, and he’s never been more desperate for it. There’s even more spit this time, connecting their lips while Jinyoung pulls back, pressing his finger along Jackson’s bottom lip until he’s opening his mouth again. Jinyoung doesn’t even need to ask, and Jackson always complies so easily. 

He spits into Jackson’s mouth one last time, pushing his chin up so Jackson will swallow. Jinyoung’s holding his face in his hands, keeping eye contact with Jackson as he watches him swallow. Jinyoung presses their foreheads together, and Jackson closes his eyes again. 

“Seun-ah,” Jinyoung croons. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

“Mm,” Jackson hums. “Not yet.” 

Jinyoung shifts so the two of them can get comfortable in the bed, only this time Jackson moves to tuck his face into Jinyoung’s armpit. They’re both already a mess, and it’s going to take a little more effort to get out of bed. 

“Seun-ah,” Jinyoung says, carefully brushing his hands against Jackson’s skin. “What are you doing?” 

“I like this,” Jackson mumbles. “I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Jinyoung’s voice is softer now, just as he clings on tighter to Jackson. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachzoned) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachzoned)


End file.
